Hija De Sangre
by Delta Strife
Summary: La vida de Dante cambiara al descubrir la existencia de Alice, una joven creada por Agnus al intentar crear al demonio perfecto con la sangre de Dante.
1. Acto 1: Prologo

El demonio de armadura negra no apartaba la vista de su compañera, observando atardecer en el techo del edificio. La peliplateada volteo a ver a su compañero demoniaco, el cual solo ella podía ver.

-Inferno, ¿Qué crees que soy?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No me siento como un humano, y no creo ser un demonio- dijo desanimada bajando la cabeza.

El demonio medito un momento lo que había dicho la joven.

-Todos nacemos siendo algo, tanto demonios como humanos- respondió el demonio.

-Recuerda, yo no nací, fui creada-

-Aunque así sea, tu eres lo que eres, humano o demonio, eres uno de ellos- intento animarla.

-¿Entonces por qué no me siento así?-

La joven y el demonio se miraron.

-Si no crees que eres demonio, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?-

-Porque tú eres lo que querían- esta vez ella sonrió-solo que no supieron verte-

-Pero si no fuera por ti, yo no existiría-

La chica de cabello platinado se quedo pensando.

-Ahora dime, ¿crees que eres?- pregunto el demonio.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, un chico de cabello igual de plateado la llamo.

-Ya está oscureciendo, mejor entra ya-

-Ya voy, Nero-

Los peliplateados regresaron al interior del edificio, dejando en duda al demonio de armadura oscura.

-O-

Este el primer fic que hago de Devil May Cry, aunque sea solo el prologo dejen lo que quieran, comentario, sugerencia y mentadas de madre.


	2. Acto 2: Creacion

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunto Credo.

-Necesito su sangre - respondió Agnus.

-Entonces preparare un escuadrón para llevar a cabo la misión-

Credo se disponía a irse hasta que Agnus lo detuvo.

-No será necesario, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad y probar mi nuevo invento- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Agnus apretó un botón negro del panel del control, y en un instante una de las paredes se abrió mostrando el nuevo invento de Agnus.

Credo quedo sorprendido.

-Agnus, ¿que son esas cosas?-

Había dos contenedores y dentro de ellos había unas criaturas extrañas, su piel parecía estar pudriéndose ya que en algunas partes del cuerpo no tenían, dejando ver algunos órganos. Poseían unas largas y afiladas uñas como medio de ataque, como no tenían ojos solo se podía observar dos agujeros negro. En su brazo derecho tenían una especie de máquina que solo tenía una larga jeringa conectada a un tubo transparente que terminaba en un recipiente transparente.

-Esto son los " Limited", son unas criaturas que cree para llevar a cabo la misión- explico Agnus.

-¿Y crees que los logren derrotar?-

-Están programados para recoger la sangre, pero si es necesario, usaran su habilidad especial-

-Entonces encárgate tú- dijo Credo con un suspiro.

-Bien, pero más te vale no decirle nada a Kyrie o a Nero- advirtió Agnus.

-No te preocupes…no metería a Kyrie…o a Nero en esto-

Credo salió del laboratorio sin más que decir.

-Muy bien, Limited, levántense- ordeno Agnus.

Los Limited salieron de sus contenedores.

*Momentos Después*

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" pregunto Lady irritada.

"Yo que sé, por más que les disparo no mueren" respondió Dante con el mismo tono.

Los Limited habían llegado al Devil May Cry y no perdieron su tiempo en buscar su objetivo. La sangre de Dante.

Los Limited perdieron el interés en Lady y se concentraron en Dante.

"¡Oigan también estoy en la batalla!"

La siguieron ignorando.

"Lo siento Lady, pero aquí el centro de atención soy yo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Lady respondiera un Limited aprovecho su distracción y les escupió a Dante y Lady una extraña sustancia oscura.

"¡Qué asco mal-¡" Dante no termino de hablar ya que sus músculos empezaron a paralizarse.

Los Limited encajaron sus agujas en el cuello y brazo de Dante absorbiendo su sangre. Lady no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Dante ya que el líquido también la había afectado.

Una vez que los Limited tuvieran la sangre, escaparon del lugar sin dejar rastro, Dante cayó al suelo por el cansancio y la debilidad debido a la falta de sangre. Lo último que vio fue a Lady antes de cerrar los ojos.

*De vuelta en Fortuna*

Credo miraba confundido a Agnus, el cual sostenía una extraña piedra brillante morada, era del tamaño de la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Esto era parte del amuleto de Inferno, el ultimo guerrero oscuro- explico.

-¿Y para que lo quieres?-

-Esto ayudara a que mi creación se desarrolle- respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Los Limited aparecieron de la nada en el laboratorio y con ellos traían la sangre.

Agnus al verlos sonrió ampliamente.

-Excelente, ¡ahora todo está listo!-

Agnus tomo los frascos de sangre de los Limited antes de que ellos, literalmente, se cayeran al suelo desmembrados.

-¿¡Que les ocurrió?!- casi grito Credo.

-En la creación de los Limited algo salió mal, así que su tiempo de vida no dura mucho-

Sin más que decir, Agnus puso la sangre en un contenedor y después la piedra morada.

Lo que estos dos no sabían era que Nero los vigilaba a escondidas detrás de uno paneles.

-Sabía que tramaban algo- murmuro así mismo

-¡Agnus!- grito el peliplateado.

-¡¿N-nero que haces aquí?!-

Nero se acerca a él y lo toma por el cuello.

-Sabía que tramabas algo y vengo a detenerlo-

-N-no puedes, estoy a punto de crear al demonio perfecto con la sangre de Dante Sparda- intento zafarse.

-Nero, suéltalo- ordeno Credo.

-Y tú, ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a este miserable?- pregunto enojado.

-Nero no lo entiendes…-

Nero arrogo a Agnus contra Credo y ambos fueron golpeados con la fuerza suficiente como para golpear el contenedor con la sangre y la piedra. El contenedor empezó a brillar y agrietarse hasta llegar a romperse por completo. La misteriosa piedra seguía brillando, poco a poco empezó a transformarse tomando la forma de un pequeño cuerpo humano. Una vez que dejo de brillar, la piedra se destruyo dejando en descubierto el pequeño cuerpo que había formado. Nero se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo, al parecer era el cuerpo de una joven tal vez de quince o dieciséis años, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era plateado, pero lo más extraño era que en su pecho tenía una extraña marca. Esta joven tenía un simple vestido negro corto y su mirada estaba vacía.

La joven se acercaba lentamente a los tres hombres, su mirada cambio hacia los restos de la maquina, levanto su mano y los restos también se levantaron.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Credo.

-Está usando telequinesia- respondió Agnus.

Su mirada volvió con los hombres y les arrojo los objetos.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Nero.

Aunque lograran esquivar los objetos la joven no dejaba de lanzarles cosas.

Nero desenfundo a su Red Queen y con ella se defendió de los ataques.

El ataque cedió, entonces la marca en el pecho de la peliplateada comenzó a brillar y la joven cayó de rodillas y toco su marca con dolor, su marca empezó a sangrar.

Nero guardo a Red Queen y se arrodillo junto a ella. La peliplateada al ver que se acercaba intento atacarlo.

-Tranquila, vine a ayudarte-

Ella abrió su boca para decirle algo pero cayo inconsciente.

Nero la tomo en brazos y la levanto.

Credo se acerco a él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- le pregunto Credo.

-No estoy seguro, pero no quiero que se le acerque ninguno de los dos- respondió con odio.

-¡¿Qué dices, ella es mi creación?!- dijo indignado Agnus.

-Tú solo le causara daño, así que aléjate de ella, y tu- señalando a Credo- acompáñame a la enfermería a que la revisen- lo mira con seriedad.

Credo solo asiente con la cabeza antes de irse.


	3. Acto 3: Inferno

-¿Se lo contaras a Kyrie?- pregunto Credo.

-Eso lo veré después, por ahora quiero asegurarme de que este bien- respondió Nero.

Una vez mas la marca en el pecho de la peliplateada volvió a brillar y el brazo de demoniaco de Nero pareció reaccionar también.

-¿Qué esta pasándome?- susurro Nero.

Nero sintió la presencia de un ser desconocido pero no había nadie mas que el y Credo. Justo en ese momento la peliplateada abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Al fin despertaste- comento Credo.

Ella miro hacia otro lado, como si alguien le hubiera llamado, pero no había quien.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Nero.

Ella ignoro por completo la pregunta de Nero.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa?-susurro Credo.

-No estoy seguro-

La peliplateada toco la marca en su pecho y miro a Nero.

-Se siente algo aquí- apunto a su marca- no me gusta no me gusta como se siente, ¿cómo me quito esta sensación?-

-Vamos a llevarte con un doctor para que te revise y sepas tu condición- respondió Nero con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿pero que es un doctor?- pregunto ella.

-Te lo explicamos después- comento Credo.

Después de pasar por algunos pasillos más llegaron a la enfermería.

-Espera aquí mientras vamos a buscar al doctor- indico Nero.

La peliplateada creía que estaba sola hasta que vio al misterioso sujeto que se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella.

El sujeto tenía el cabello negro, y vestía una con una camiseta gris, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas de combate negras. Pero lo que mas resaltaban eran sus ojos morados.

-Soy Infernó, el caballero demonio-

-Pero no pareces demonio, eres como un humano-

Infernó sonrío levemente.

-Déjame explicarte- ambos se sentaron en una de las camillas- mi deber era proteger el "Augurio de Mil Almas", esta gema que posee mil almas de demonios cristalizados puede otorgar un poder inimaginable a cualquiera que lo obtuviera- ella lo interrumpió.

-Pero si tu tenias esa gema, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto emocionada.

Infernó sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tranquila, a eso iba- retomo su historia- mi peor enemigo, Bael, me ataco por sorpresa estando en pésimas condiciones de salud. No podía usar el cristal para recuperar mis fuerzas ya que Bael me lo hubiera arrebatado, y cuando Bael estuvo apunto de matarme logre sellar mi alma en el Augurio de Mil Almas para poder regenerar mi cuerpo, pero todavía estoy débil así que poco a poco me iré transformando hasta recuperar mi forma demoníaca- termino de contar su historia.

-Pero ¿dónde esta tu cristal?-

-Justo aquí- señalo a la marca de ella.

-¿Yo lo tengo?- miro su marca y después a Infernó.

-Si, están en tu interior, al parecer mi alma logro salir mientras que el Augurio de Mil Almas se fusiono contigo, lo cual creo que es la razón por la que tu eres la única que puede verme y oírme-

Después de unos minutos llegaron Nero y Credo con el doctor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto alegre.

-Eh, yo soy…- Entonces Nero la interrumpió.

-Ella es…es… ¡Alice!, su nombre es Alice- dijo nervioso.

-Bueno, Alice, yo soy Alister-

-El te revisara mientras nosotros te esperamos afuera- informo Credo.

Ambos salieron y se sentaron en una de las sillas.

-¿Y que haremos con ella?- pregunto Credo.

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿acaso uno de los dos se siente mal?- pregunto Kyrie mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Bueno, no en realidad- dijo Nero mirando a Credo.

A Nero no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Kyrie así que decidió contarle lo que paso, solo que no dijo nada sobre Credo. No quería ver a Kyrie sufrir por su hermano.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino su historia.

Kyrie se quedo pensativa.

-¿Y quien cuidara de ella?- pregunto Kyrie.

-La verdad, no se que hacer con ella- suspiro Nero.

Entonces Kyrie sonrío.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que?!- dijeron Credo y Nero al mismo tiempo.

Si, ¿quién mejor que nosotros para cuidarla?-

Antes de que alguno respondiera Alister salio con Alice, pero lo raro era que Alister tenía casi todos los dedos vendados.

-¿Qué les paso en los dedos?- pregunto Credo.

-Ella- apunto a Alice- me mordió casi todos, tal vez hasta pierda algo de piel-

-Si, ¿pero que hay con ella?- pregunto Nero.

-Ella va a estar bien, esa marca no le causara daño, solo se le inflamo un poco, pero deben hacer algo con eso de morder a las personas-

-Nosotros no encargaremos- respondió Nero.

-Nero, quédate con ella, yo necesito ir al cuartel general- le susurro Credo a Nero mientras se iba.

-¿Sabes?, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo Alice a Nero.

-Ah, es cierto, soy Nero- le sonrío.

-Bien, Nero, ¿quién es ella?- pregunto Alice.

-Alice ella es Kyrie, Kyrie ella es Alice- las presento.

Kyrie se dio cuenta de que Alice pasaba frío ya que temblaba un poco.

-Oye Alice creo que deberías cambiarte de ropa ya que hace algo de frío- le sugirió Kyrie.

-Seria buena idea pero no tengo nada más- respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Yo me encargo de eso, volveré mas tarde- dijo mientras salía del lugar.

-Oye, Nero, ¿me prestas esto?- señalo a su gabardina azul.

-Claro- se quito la gabardina y la cubrió con ella.

Ambos decidieron ir a una de las habitaciones disponibles donde Alice se quedaría.

-Todavía no me has dicho por que mordiste al doctor- dijo Nero riéndose entre dientes.

-No se, me pareció divertido- ella le sonrío.

-No creo que sea divertido morder a las personas-

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-A Infernó le gusta-

-¿Infernó?, ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto confundido.

Alice no sabia que decir, no estaba segura si debería contarle sobre Infernó o del Augurio de Mil Almas.

-Eh, pues…hmm…¿tu y Kyrie son pareja?- le respondió nerviosa.

Nero se sonrojo.

-¡N-no!, ¡y no me cambies el tema!-

-Pero te gusta, ¿no?-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu brazo y mi marca reaccionaron?- el asintió- eso me permitió ver tus recuerdos y tus sentimientos-

Para Nero, Alice era todo un misterio, tenia que investigar a fondo como fue que la crearon y entender más sobre ella. De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Kyrie con algunas bolsas.

-¿Qué tanto llevas hay?- pregunto Nero.

-Le conseguí un poco de ropa a Alice-

Kyrie saco la ropa de las bolsas las cuales eran varios pantalones sencillos, camisetas de vestir de colores rojo, blanco, negro y uno convers y botas.

-Ven Alice, te ayudare a cambiarte, Nero sal de aquí-

Nero sale del cuarto.

Mientras Kyrie la ayudaba a vestirse, Alice podia sentir la presencia de Inferno cerca. Alice sale del cuarto junto con Kyrie.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto Alice.

Alice cambio su vieja ropa por una camiseta roja, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas negras.

-Que bonita te vez- le sonrio.

Alice noto a Inferno junto a Nero, pero al parecer el no se habia dado cuenta de el.

-Mira como cambias- Inferno alago.

Alice aprovecho que Kyrie y Nero estaban hablando y le hizo una señal a Inferno para que la acompañara.

-Inferno, necesito que me expliques sobre el Augurio de Mil Almas y sobre la sangre que usaron en mi creacion- dijo decidida.

-Entonces, literalmente, quieres conocer a tu padre-

-¿Padre?- respondio desconcertada.

-Si, yo conosco a la persona propietaria de la sange, se llama Dante-

-Hmm, Dante, bien, en ese caso, tenemos mucho que hacer-


	4. Acto 4: Encuentro

Inferno buscaba a Alice por todo el castillo, pero hasta ahora no tenia suerte.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a una biblioteca, indago por unos minutos hasta que encontró a Alice leyendo. Había dos hileras de libros, una pequeña y otra demasiado grande.

-Creo que te falta mucho por leer- señalo la gran hilera de libros.

-Esos son los que ya leí-

Inferno quedo impresionado.

-No sabía que te gustaba leer-

-Ni yo hasta que desperté en la mañana, me perdí en el camino y llegue a este lugar así que comencé a leer todos estos libros interesantes-

-¿Y de qué tipo de libros has leído?- pregunto mirando los libros.

-De todo tipo, de historia, humanidad, filosofía, también sobre la historia de Fortuna y de un tal Sparda-

Alice noto la mirada pensativa y medio perdida de Inferno.

-¿Estás bien?-

El no respondió.

-¡Inferno!-

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobre salta.

-¿Qué tienes?, te vez muy distraído-

-Nada, es solo que recordé unas cosas- ella lo miro confundido-Cambiando de tema, creo que ya estas lista para comenzar tu entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenar para qué?"-pregunto confundida.

-Ya que tu poses el Augurio de Mil Almas varios demonios intentaran quitarte incluso si tienen que asesinarte-

Alice se paralizo un poco. Inferno al ver su reacción le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no pretendía asustarte-

-Pues lo hiciste- le sonrió.

Mientras ellos hablaban Agnus los vigilaba cuidadosamente mientras escribía algo es sus notas.

-¿Con quién está hablando mi "creación"?, ¡ahí no hay nadie!-

Desde que Nero le advirtió acercarse a Alice no le quedo de otra más que vigilarla de lejos y ver de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Entonces vámonos- indico Inferno.

Alice asintió.

Agnus los siguió igual.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Tú solo sígueme-

Pasaron por varios pasillos largos y molestos hasta llegar a un salón simple, había algunos cuantos muebles y un candelabro que iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?-

Inferno levanto su brazo y pronuncio unas palabras en extraño idioma que Alice no entendió. Justo en el centro de la habitación se formo un gran sello con varios símbolos.

-Iniciaremos tu entrenamiento-

-Entonces vamos- dijo decidida.

-Creí que tendrías miedo- se cruza de brazos.

-Tenía miedo, pero con lo que me has contado he decidido a pelear para mantenerme con vida, descubrir todo sobre mi creación y reunirme con Dante-

Inferno le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Así se habla, bien entonces vamos que hay mucho que hacer-

Ambos entraron en el portal y desaparecieron

Agnus quedo asombrado al ver el portal y la energía que emanaba.

-¡N-n-no puedo creerlo!, no puedo creer cuanto poder posee- dijo asombrado-será mejor que le avise a su Eminencia-

En Devil May Cry…

Dante despertó lentamente, su cuerpo estaba cansado, se esforzó para levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo y obligo a volver a acostarse.

-Tranquilo- dijo Trish.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Eso te iba a preguntar- respondió Trish-¿recuerdas algo?-

-Sí, recuerdo que unas "cosas" nos atacaron a Lady y a mí, nos lanzaron una sustancia que nos paralizo aparte de eso esas "cosas" me pincharon con algo y me sacaron sangre, después de eso creo que caí inconsciente-

-¿Sabes quién los envió?-

Dante negó con la cabeza.

-Fue la Orden de la Espada- dijo Lady entrando a la habitación.

-¿La orden de la espada?- dijeron Dante y Lady.

-Son una legión que se reúne en la Ciudad de Fortuna-

-No me suena nada de eso- respondió Dante.

-Todavía me falta investigar mas pero uno de mis conocidos me conto que planeaban usar la sangre de Dante para crear a un demonio más poderoso-

Dante rio un poco.

-Como si pudieran crear a un demonio más poderoso que yo-

-¿Y qué dirías si te digiera que ya lo crearon?-

-Te diría que lo eliminare- le sonríe.

-¿Pero sabes cómo luce?- intervino Trish-dudo mucho que puedas eliminarlo sin saber su apariencia-

-El único indicio que tengo es que tiene un parecido con Dante-

-¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?- pregunto Dante.

-En mañana habrá un festival en la cuidad de Fortuna, hay tendremos la oportunidad de buscar- respondió Lady.

Lady y Trish seguían hablando del tema, Dante se perdía en sus pensamientos. De alguna se sentía un poco culpable al tener que eliminar a la "creación", de alguna manera sentía que tenían un lazo de sangre que los unía.

En algún otro lugar…

Alice observo el lugar a su alrededor. El cielo estaba gris, el aire estaba frio y había arboles marchitos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Alice.

-Es solo un lugar abandonado-

En las manos de Inferno se formo una especie de pequeño baúl de madera, una vez que lo abrió mostro un revolver plateado y unas cuchillas para lanzar.

-Estas son las primeras armas que tendrás y una vez que las domines a la perfección te entregare las otras-

Inferno convoco otro portal del cual salieron tres Basiliks esperando sus órdenes. Alice tomo solo el revólver, en ese instante sintió una extraña sensación familiar.

-Estoy lista para empezar- dijo Alice.

-¿Segura?, ¿no quieres que te explique nada?-

Alice asintió.

-Si tú lo dices-

Inferno chasqueo los dedos.

El primer Basilik se aproximo a Alice de manera rápida, Alice sonrió he igual se aproximo al Basilik de manera rápida, a solo unos centímetros se estrellarse con el Basilik, Alice se impulso con sus piernas logrando saltar sobre el Basilik y con el revólver disparo múltiples veces en su cabeza. Cayó sobre sus pies a espaldas del Basilik el cual se desplomo en el suelo poco antes de desaparecer.

Inferno sonrió y le aplaudió.

-Vaya manera de pelear, eres muy buena en esto, pero recuerda todavía faltan dos-

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces esto se pondrá más emocionante- dijo Alice.

Inferno extendió su mano haciendo que apareciera una bolsa de cuero negro en la cintura de Alice y otra igual pero más pequeña en su pierna derecha.

-Supongo que ya estas lista para usar las cuchillas-

El segundo y tercer Basiliks se acercaban a derecha e izquierda de Alice. Al Basilik de la derecha le encajo una cuchilla en el cuerpo inmovilizándolo mientras que al otro Basilik lo patea ganado espacio, tomo al Basilik por el abdomen y lo arrojo hacia el otro, ambos Basilik rodaron por el suelo antes de volver a atacar. Alice saco una sola daga y la arrojo al cielo.

-Es hora de probar algo nuevo- dijo ella.

Alice formo un círculo morado con varios signos bajo los Basiliks el cual exploto al instante formando una gran capa de humo, ya con el humo disipado se pudo ver que solo había quedado un solo Basilik en pie casi sin energía, pero este no se dio por vencido y una vez más se aproximo hacia ella, Alice extendió su mano al atrapo la daga que había arrojado anteriormente y a solo centímetros de que la alcanzara indio la daga en el Basilik el cual desapareció al ser derrotado.

-Buena pelea, si continúas así pronto podrás usar una espada- felicito Inferno.

-Gracias- respondió ella.

Después de volver a su habitación Alice se desplomo en su cama cansada. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta quedarse dormida. Alice despertó en alguna parte de alguna ciudad

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegue?!- grito nerviosa

Frente a ella había un extraño local.

- Devil May Cry, que extraño nombre para un local-pensó

Su curiosidad la llevo a entrar, había un gran escritorio en centro de la habitación con varias cosas en el, un par de muebles y una escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso y un mini bar entre otras cosas que Alice no dio mucha importancia. Observo la foto que había en el escritorio, era una mujer bella de cabello rubio, Alice sintió de nuevo la misma sensación familiar desconocida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?-

Alice se sobre salto al escuchar voces fuera del local así que se escondió detrás del mini bar.

-¿Crees que sea real lo que dijo Lady?- dijo una voz masculina.

-No lo sé, pero no es de ella mentir sobre estas cosas- respondió una voz femenina.

Alice sintió curiosidad así que se asomo un poco sobre las personas que hablaban. Había una mujer rubia muy parecida a la de la foto junto a ella había un hombre con el cabello plateado y vestía de rojo y negro, igual que ella.

-¿Quién es él?, y, ¿Por qué me es familiar?- murmuro.

En un error, Alice tiro al suelo una de las botellas de alcohol que había en la mesa. Rápidamente se volvió a esconder.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la mujer.

Alice cerró los ojos al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a ella, esperaba que al abrir los ojos estaría devuelta en su habitación. Al ya no escuchar los pasos decidió abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al estar de nuevo en su habitación.

-¡¿C-como paso esto?!-

Inferno apareció frente a Alice y se sorprendió al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Inferno, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiera tener el poder de teletransportación?-

-Poseo esa habilidad, pero en tu caso el Augurio de Mil Almas debió despertar los poderes que dormían dentro de ti-

-Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?-

-Como vi que te habías quedado dormida decidí recorrer un poco el lugar, en el camino descubrí que había un científico loco que nos seguía, al principio creí que era coincidencia de verlo cerca de mí pero en realidad me estaba siguiendo-

-Creí que solo yo podía verte-

-Así es, mi teoría es que él puede rastrear mi presencia-

-Y, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Inferno se quedo pensando un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Sera un poco raro, pero no hay otra opción-

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir otra cosa, Inferno fue envuelto en una gran luz, poco a poco fue tomando una forma pequeña.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Alice tomo el objeto en el que se había trasformado. Era un collar de un tipo de cristal purpura de el cráneo de una calavera con a las de murciélago. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido raro un collar así pero a Alice le parecía muy hermoso. Lo coloco en su cuello con mucho cuidado.

-En esta forma nadie podrá detectar mi presencia- dijo una voz en su mente.

-¿Inferno? ¿eres tú?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, en esta forma de cristal puedo hablar solo en tu mente, mientras tengas puesto el collar-

-Creo que es más conveniente-

D e repente un gran grito puso en alerta a Alice.

-¡Oh, creo que esa fue Kyrie!-

Alice salió de su habitación tan rápido como pudo. Con una daga en su mano llego al lugar de origen del grito. Al llegar vio a Kyrie muy emocionada abrazando Nero. Al ver que no había peligro alguno, guardo rápidamente su daga.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto confundida.

-¡Me eligieron para cantar en el festival de la espada!- respondió Kyrie.

-Felicidades- dijo Alice sin saber a qué se refería.

Al dia siguiente…

Alice esperaba sentada en la iglesia de Fortuna para escuchar cantar a Kyrie.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Nero?- pensó en su mente.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- pregunto Inferno en su mente.

-Fue a comprarle un regalo a Kyrie pero ya se tardo mucho-

Las personas comenzaron a llegar y tomar sus asientos, una vez que el lugar estuviera lleno Kyrie comenzó a cantar.

Alice quedo asombrada al escuchar la suave y melodiosa voz de Kyrie. Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Esto no duro mucho ya que sintió la presencia de demonios cerca.

-¿Sentiste eso?- pregunto Inferno.

Alice asintió.

No quería dejar sola a Kyrie pero debía eliminar a los demonios, pero de repente las presencias desaparecieron. Nero entro por la puerta y se sentó junto a Alice.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, Kyrie ya termino de cantar-

-Lo siento, en el camino me detuve a resolver un "asunto"-

Kyrie se acerco a Nero con una mirada triste pero a ver el regalo que le había comprado sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos.

Sactus tomo su lugar en el escenario y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Alice.

-El es su Eminencia Sactus- respondió Nero.

-Él es el líder de la Orden de la Espada- informo Kyrie.

Sactus pidió que todos oraran, Alice se quedo mirando a todos los ciudadanos que oraban, a excepción de Nero.

-¿Todas estas personas creen que Sparda es un dios?- cuestiono Alice en su mente.

-Hace mucho tiempo Sparda sirvió como señor feudal en esta ciudad- explico Inferno.

Nero se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Nero, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kyrie.

-Yo me largo, me estoy durmiendo con tanto sermón-

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, el brazo derecho de Nero emitió un pequeño brillo.

De repente los vidrios del techo fueron por un sujeto que cayó junto en frente de Sactus, en menos de un segundo el sujeto saco una pistola y disparo.

Al darse la vuelta, todos los presentes pudieron ver el rostro del sujeto, manchado de sangre.

El sujeto miro a los ojos a Alice, esa niña, era ella, la manera de vestir, el cabello, y esos ojos azules. Ella es la "creación" que Dante estaba buscando, no había duda alguna.

XOX

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero quería que fuera largo para que lo disfrutaran.

Nos leemos luego! XD


	5. Acto 5: ¿Un buen padre?

No era lo que esperaba, pero el parecido que tenía lo convencía, no tenia duda alguna, esa niña era la "creación" que estaba buscando.

-¡Su Eminencia!-grito Credo.

Credo fue en ayuda de Sactus y los demás caballeros rodearon a Dante.

Nero tomo a Kyrie y a Alice llevándolas hacia la salida. El sujeto derrotaba fácilmente a los caballeros uno por uno. Una vez que todos fueron vencidos, el sujeto fue tras Credo, antes de salir de la iglesia, Kyrie alcanzo a ver a Credo.

-¡Credo!-

-¡Kyrie!- grito Nero.

Un soldado se abalanzo sobre el sujeto, pero este lo arrojo lejos, el caballero tropezó con Kyrie haciéndola caer al suelo, el sujeto se acerco a Kyrie. Nero al ver esto enfureció y corrió en su ayuda, aprovechando la distracción, Nero pateo su cara. Y así comenzó.

-¡Alice. Rápido tienes que salir de aquí!- advirtió Inferno.

-¡Pero debo ayudar a Nero!-

-Nero ya tiene experiencia luchando contra demonios y tiene su Devil Bringer para defenderse, por otro lado, todavía tienes que desarrollar todas tus habilidades, no podrías sobrevivir contra un demonio así- explico Inferno.

Alice se sentía tan incompetente, necesitaba volverse más fuerte si quería ayudar a sus amigos.

-¡Nero!- grito Kyrie.

-¡Kyrie, sal con tu hermano y Alice y salgan de aquí!-

-¡Volveré con ayuda, aguanta!-

Credo tomo a Kyrie y a Alice y las saco de la iglesia. Alice alcanzo a escuchar algunas palabras y después muchos disparos.

Al regresar a la iglesia todo estaba destruido y no solo eso sino que el extraño había desaparecido.

-Así que el castillo Fortuna, eso es lo que digirieron los testigos- ese tipo vino a hacer turismo-

-¡Como se te ocurre bromear en una situación como esta!- respondió Credo.

Nero simplemente coloco su espada en el hombro.

-Tienes que ir por el-

-No te preocupes, dale por hecho-

-Ten cuidado, todavía no te recuperas- dijo Kyrie.

-No puedo evitarlo las emergencias me llama-

-Debo ir al cuartel general y avisarles de lo ocurrido-

De repente se sintió un corto temblor que alerto a todos. Fuera de la iglesia no parecía haber nadie hasta que:

-¡Ayúdenme!-

Un pobre sujeto había sido atrapado por un demonio el cual después fue arrojado. Varias personas corrieron asustadas de los demonios que comenzaban a llegar.

-¿Es él?- pregunto Nero.

-No estoy seguro- respondió Credo

Kyrie se escondió detrás de Nero sin querer ver la horrible masacre que estaba pasando.

-Credo, cuida de Alice y de Kyrie yo me encargo de esto-

Dijo Nero antes de comenzar a destruir a los demonios.

-Debemos evacuar a los residentes y llevarlos al cuartel general, avisa de esto y ten cuidado- respondió Credo.

-No te preocupes-

-¡Corre, Kyrie, Alice, vayan con los otros!-

Kyrie estaba a punto de irse con los otros sobrevivientes pero un pequeño niño llorando la detuvo, este niño estaba a punto de ser atacado por un demonio pero Kyrie lo protegió con su cuerpo esperando el golpe, pero nada llego, Nero bloqueo el ataque de los demonios

-¡Vamos, váyanse de aquí!-

Kyrie, el niño y Alice escaparon de la iglesia hacia el cuartel general donde se escondían los sobrevivientes de la invasión. Durante el camino, apareció otro demonio como las de la iglesia, Alice tenía que proteger a Kyrie y al pequeño niño si importar que ella la viera.

-¡Alice!- dijo Kyrie al ver que Alice se acercaba al demonio.

-No te preocupes Kyrie, yo sé defenderme, tú vete y mantente segura-

Al ver las armas de Alice, Kyrie supo que podía protegerse ella misma así que se fue con el niño.

-Alice, antes de que empieces la pelea te daré el resto de tus armas- dijo Inferno.

En la espalda de Alice apareció una Katana en su espalda y a sus costados dos armas en funda aparecieron. El demonio dio un salto hacia Alice, ella lo esquivo fácilmente y con su Katana corto al demonio a la mitad.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que creía- se dijo a sí misma.

Alice no se dio cuenta de que una figura de rojo la vigilaba desde el techo de un edificio.

-Vaya, si no la conociera diría que es mi hija- dijo con una sonrisa.

Decidió bajar del edificio y hablar con ella de una vez por todas.

-Peleas bien-

Alice se dio vuelta y miro al sujeto que estaba anteriormente en la iglesia, sintió algo de miedo y a la vez esa misma sensación familiar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, pequeña-

-¿Mi nombre?, mi n-nombre es Alice- respondió nerviosa.

-¡Alice!, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¡corre!- dijo Inferno.

Alice no escucho lo que Inferno le había advertido, ella se quedo mirando al sujeto frente a ella.

Dante no quería matarla, había algo que le impedía asesinarla, como un lazo familiar. Alice se quedo mirando a Dante por unos instantes hasta que de la nada sufrió un extraño dolor de cabeza y un grito agudo retumbaba en su cabeza. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Dante la miro más de cerca, se arrodillo y le acaricio el cabello blanco.

-No eres ningún peligro, más bien, eres adorable- (n3n)

Decidió llevarla al Devil May Cry y cuidarla hasta que despertara.

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE…

Lady y Trish llegaban al Devil May Cry para averiguar cómo le había ido en su visita a Fortuna, al no verlo en su querido asiento en el escritorio decidieron ir al segundo piso, no lo encontraron en su habitación así que buscaron en la habitación extra que había.

-Dante, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Lady al ver a Alice.

-¿Recuerdas de que hablaste de un demonio que crearían con mi sangre?-

-Si- ambas respondieron.

-Bueno, hay la tienes, saluda al demonio que crearon- dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona mientras apuntaba a Alice.

Alice estaba acurrucada en la cama o más bien como cualquiera diría, echa "bolita".

-Oh, que ternura - dijo Trish.

-Dante, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?- pregunto Lady.

-No estoy seguro, al principio quería matarla pero ahora no quiero hacerlo, ella no es un peligro, es un alma inocente que fue creada por un loco de poder, algo en mi interior me hace querer protegerla y alejarla de todo mal-

-Creo que alguien tiene instinto paterno- comento Lady.

-¿Qué?- dijo Dante confundido.

-¿Enserio crees que Dante puede ser un padre para esta niña?- respondió Trish.

-Puedo ser un buen padre- defendió Dante.

-Dante, tu nunca has tenido una familia propia y menos una hija, ¿crees que puedes cuidar de ella?- respondió Lady.

Entonces Dante se puso a pensar, el nunca ha tenido una familia propia y mucho menos una hija, el no sabía nada de ser un padre pero no quería separarse de Alice. ¿Acaso Dante podría ser un buen padre para Alice?

XOX

:D bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿le gusto?, ¿creen que Dante puede ser un padre para Alice?


	6. Acto 6: Padre e hija

Alice abrió sus ojos lentamente pero al ver que estaba en un cuarto desconocido rápidamente salió de la cama, busco sus armas pero ya no las tenía consigo. Las dagas no estaban, sus ametralladoras desaparecieron y su Katana tampoco. Entonces recordó su revólver, metió la mano en su bota y al sentir el frio metal del arma se sintió más segura. Abrió a puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, examino la zona, el pasillo estaba libre, camino por el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras, se acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que decían las voces.

-¿Cómo demonios hizo esta niña para este tipo de armas?- pregunto Lady.

Dante y Trish examinaron las armas de Alice con cuidado.

-Las ametralladoras WZ63 son de algún lugar, pero la Katana y las dagas son armas demoniacas, tal vez tiene más poder del que creí- respondió Dante.

-¿Pero cómo es que pudo invocar esas armas?- pregunto Trish.

-Un amigo me las dio- respondió Alice bajando las escaleras.

-Veo que ya te despertaste, Alice- comento Dante con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me trajiste?-

Dante tenía que pensar bien lo que debía decir, no quería que Alice pensara algo equivocado y escapara.

-¿Estas consiente de tu estado?- pregunto Lady.

-¿Mi estado?- pregunto confundido.

-Ella habla de que si sabes cómo naciste- explico Trish.

-Creo que sí, aunque solo recuerdo que desperté en un laboratorio- respondió confundida.

-Alice, no sé si sepas esto pero, tú naciste por que usaron mi sangre en tu creación-

Alice se quedo callada, ella sabía que fue creada con sangre y genes de demonio pero nunca había conocido a la persona propietaria de la sangre, aun con el parecido ella no se creía lo que Dante le estaba diciendo.

Lady y Trish al ver la escena tensa que estaba pasando decidieron irse y dejar todo en las manos de Dante.

-Entonces quiere decir que yo soy…- comenzó Dante hasta que Alice lo interrumpió.

-Mi "padre"-

En esta situación son las que Dante no sabe con exactitud cómo resolver, el mismo quería tener con él a Alice pero sabía cómo cuidarla, jamás tuvo una familia propia o experiencia con niños mucho menos con una joven como ella.

Alice pensó en algo, había leído en varios libros, diccionarios y cuentos sobre la palabra "padre", todos decían que un padre era una figura familiar amorosa y comprensiva. Llena de ilusiones, siempre quiso conocer a su creador. Se acerco a Dante lentamente hasta quedar frente suyo, con sus brazos le dio un abrazo y hundió su rostro en su abdomen.

Dante se quedo quieto por unos momentos antes de regresarle el abrazo, era tan cálida y suave, solo con su madre sentía esas sensaciones. El creía que estaba solo en el mundo, jamás se imagino este tipo de escenas, nunca se imagino tener esposa y menos una hija, pero aquí estaba, con su hija abrasándolo.

La escena tierna fue interrumpida por el ruido del estomago de Alice.

-Lo siento, no he comido nada desde la mañana-

-No importa, vamos a comer pizza-

Alice y Dante salieron del Devil May Cry hacia una pizzería cercana del local, Alice no había comido pizza antes, pero sentía una sensación familiar. Entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Hola, Dante, ¿quién esta hermosa niña?- pregunto una de las camareras.

-Es mi hija-

-¿Tu hija?, nunca la habías mencionado-

Dante solo dio una risita.

Ambos comieron en silencio, no era incomodo, era relajante, como si se conocieran con la mirada.

-Dante, ¿podemos ir a caminar?, me gustaría hablar más contigo- respondió avergonzada.

-Claro-

Ambos salieron del restaurante, durante el camino siguieron hablando sé si mismos, Dante le explico sobre su familia, su hermano, su padre y su madre. Alice estaba fascinado sobre su familia, aunque deseaba que no hubieran muerto para poder haberlos conocido. Una pregunta seguía en la menta de la peliblanca, armándose de valor suspiro y detuvo su caminata.

-Dante…-

-Dime, papa, si quieres, puedes decirme papa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, papa, si no sabias de mi existencia, ¿Por qué me buscaste?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Dante se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza, no sabía cómo explicar esta situación.

-Veras, cuando me dijeron que tu habías sido creada creí que hablaban de un demonio peligroso, no me imaginaba que sería una niña tan bonita y tierna como tu- respondió mientras le acarisiaba la cabeza.

Alice le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Papa…te quiero- dijo en voz baja.

Alice oculto su rostro en el pecho de Dante para que no viera su rostro, Dante siguió acariciando su cabeza, bajo su rostro hasta su oreja derecha y le susurro unas palabras en tono suave y cariñoso.

-Pero que tierno, no me esperaba ver esta escena tan adorable- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Alice y Dante miraron hacia Lady la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Que puedo decir, te dije que sería un gran padre- respondió el albino con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Alice, tu papa debe comprarte algo de ropa extra- comento Lady al momento de tomar a Alice del brazo.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

Alice no usaría la misma ropa todos los días así que un par de horas Lady llevo a la pequeña albina a varias tiendas de ropa.

-¿Segura que esto es necesario?- pregunto Dante al ver toda la ropa que Lady quería para Alice.

-Sí, papa tiene razón, yo no necesito tanta ropa-

Entonces Lady abrazo fuertemente a Alice.

-Alice, las mujeres necesitamos mucha ropa-

La pequeña albina empezaba a asfixiarse entre los pechos de la pelinegra.

-¡Lady suéltala, se está muriendo!-

-Estas exagerando, Dante-

Pero entonces al ver que Alice estaba noqueada ambos se alarmaron.

-¡Alice!- gritaron al unisonó.

*Momentos Después*

Al llegar al local Dante y Alice se sentaron en el sofá juntos mientras veían la televisión, Lady les tomo una fotografía juntos. En este momento ella jamás se le ocurriría que Dante estaría en este tipo de escenas, ni en sus sueños seria.

A la mañana siguiente, Trish entro al Devil May Cry pero al no había nadie en el local, la rubia se sentó en el escritorio del cazador para esperarlo, incluso con el desorden que había en mueble de madera logro ver algo espectacular, justo al lado del marco de la madre de Dante estaba otro cuadro, no se creía lo que mostraba la foto. Era la misma que Lady había tomado el dia anterior.

Alice estaba abrazada al cazador y ambos estaban sonriendo.

XOX

Siento mucho no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer y tal vez no actualice ya que ya van a entregar calificaciones y no me fue muy bien que digamos ;3;

Saludos y abrazos!


	7. Acto 7: Problemas

Alice caminaba por un extraño túnel, era totalmente oscuro. A lo lejos se podía ver una luz al final de camino.

-¿Estoy muerta?- se pregunto así misma.

-No, todavía vives- dijo una voz.

¿Quién había dicho eso?, estaba ella sola, nadie mas. Con cada paso que daba la luz al final del camino se intensificaba.

-¿Sabes, Alice?, algún día vas a tener que hacer un gran sacrificio- volvió a decir la voz.

-¿Un sacrificio?, ¿tendré que morir?- dijo asustada.

-No tendrás que dar tu vida, solo abandonaras a tus seres queridos-

Imágenes de su padre, de Trish, Lady, Nero, Kyrie y Credo aparecieron en su mente, realmente era un sacrificio para ella en especial cuando apenas logro tener un padre.

-Si quieres saber de que se trata, ve a la salida-

Entonces Alice corrió hacia la luz, varias escenas del futuro aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Su padre peleando, ella misma herida en el suelo, su cuerpo desapareciendo y por ultimo una imagen de ella sentada en un trono con una extraña ropa.

-Alice, despierta-

Al abrir los ojos vio a su padre con una irada de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre papa?-

-Estabas muy asustada en tu sueño así que te desperté-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le sonrió.

Alice no dijo nada de su sueño a Dante, prefirió investigar más a fondo su sueño antes de decir algo. Dante salió del local a resolver unos problemas no sin antes despedirse de su amada hija.

La pequeña albina se empezaba a aburrir sola, pero se sobre salto al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Dudo en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

-Devil May Cry- dijo imitando la voz de Trish.

-Necesito que envíen a Dante es urgente-

-El no esta pero…- se detuvo y por alguna razón respondió otra cosa- enviaremos a otro caza demonios-

-De acuerdo-

El tipo del teléfono le dio la dirección del lugar de encuentro antes de colgar.

-¡Alice!- grito Inferno.

-¿Qué?, papa no esta así que yo lo ayudare-

-Y supongo que me ignoradas y vas a cumplir la misión-

-Exacto, aunque debo de cambiar mi ropa, así no creerán que soy una caza demonios-

-Deja te ayudo-

Al momento la ropa de Alice cambio, sus botas se volvieron mas resistentes, sus shorts mas ligeros y su color era rojo, su camiseta llegaba un poco arriba de su ombligo, su color cambio a rojo carmesí con una corbata mediana negra y una gabardina con capucha roja para terminar.

-¡Ahora parezco caza demonios!- dijo emocionada.

-Bien, ahora vayamos a la dirección que nos indicaron- interrumpió.

-De acuerdo-

Al salir del Devil May Cry la joven albina sintió una rara sensación, cada vez que salía de algún lugar había alguien que la acompañaba pero estaba sola esta vez, no descifraba bien esa sensación.

Alice tuvo que pedir indicaciones para poder llegar a su destino, no conocía la cuidad y mucho menos las calles. Fue difícil pero al final logro ir hacia su destino, un muelle de pesca.

Dudo sin en vedad era la dirección correcta al no ver nada fuera de lo común hasta que un hombre pescador la llamo.

-Usted debe ser la caza demonios, ¿no?- dijo el pescador.

-Exacto, vengo del Devil May Cry, me llamo Alice-

-Bien, entonces sígueme, te llevare con mi jefe-

El pescador guio a Alice por la empacadora de pescado, había muchas personas llevando pescados de aquí a haya. Al final del recorrido llegaron a una oficina.

Al abrir la puerta se pudo percibir el olor de canela en toda la habitación, el pescador cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La habitación era elegante, las paredes eran de un color beige, a la derecha una la pared había un librero, la única ventana era tapada por cortinas rojas que estaban detrás del escritorio.

-¿Para que nos necesitaran en un lugar como este?- pregunto Alice.

Antes de que Inferno pudiera decirle algo, un hombre de carácter aristócrata entro en la oficina.

-¿Usted es la caza demonios?- pregunto el sujeto confundido.

-Si, soy Alice- informo en tono sereno.

-Que raro, un contacto me dijo que seria Dante el que vendría-

-Eh, bueno es que…el no esta disponible y como su aprendiz me envió para remplazarlo, jeje- respondió nerviosa.

El hombre parecía dudar pero no tuvo más opción.

-Bien, debo decirte por que te llame- se sentó en el escritorio- una extraña criatura ha estado destruyendo mis barcos pesqueros, los pesqueros que lograron ver a la criatura dicen que es un monstruo horripilante, no creí esto hasta que uno de ellos tomo una fotografía donde aparecía- le dio una carpeta con documentos.

-Así que por eso me llamo, quiere que elimine esa cosa para que su negocio no caiga, ¿verdad?-

-En efecto, si cumples con esto la paga será muy buena, ¿así que aceptas?-

-Acepto- dijo decidida.

Al salir del muelle Alice sintió la brisa marina en su cara, era realmente reconfortante. Subió junto con otros pesqueros a uno de los barcos que usaban para pescar he hacia el lugar donde siempre aparecía la bestia.

-Alice, creo que fue mala idea todo esto que estas haciendo- comento Inferno.

-Claro que no, ten fe en mi Inferno-

Al llegar al sitio el barco se quedo quieto. Los pescadores estaban asustados.

El agua quieta pronto se empezó a mover, una larga serpiente marina salió del agua apunto de atacar a Alice pero logro esquivarlo y disparar contra ella, con su cabeza ataco el barco, aprovechando esto subió por el cuello. Al darse cuenta de esto la criatura se sacudió fuertemente, lanzo a Alice unos metros en el aire, tomo su katana y corta la cabeza de la criatura.

-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto Alice.

-Claro, era un demonio de clase baja, fácil de derrotar- explico Inferno.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!?-

-Creí que ya lo sabias-

Sin más que decir Alice volvió con la tripulación hacia el muelle.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido- dijo el aristócrata.

-Dígamelo a mi- susurro Alice.

-Aquí tienes tu recompensa-

Alice abrió el maletín que estaba repleto de dinero. Agradeció la paga y salió del lugar, rezando por que su padre no haiga llegado corrió hacia su casa pero una tienda llamo su atención, era una tienda de Manga japonés.

Después de comprar varias mangas de series famosas, salió a toda prisa del lugar a casa. Al entrar no vio a su padre, sonriendo entro con calma.

-¡Alice Sparda!- grito una voz enfadada.

Con mucho miedo dio media vuelta para ver a su padre muy enojado.

XOX

Bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lamento por no ser tan largo como quería pero no tengo tanto tiempo, espero que les haiga gustado y comenten.

Saludines!


	8. Acto 8: Misterio infinito

Dante había llegado muy cansado al Devil May Cry, lo único que quería hacer era ver a Alice. Pero cuando entro ella no estaba, la busco por todas partes pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Antes de poder entrar en pánico el teléfono sonó.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Dante?- pregunto una voz masculina.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Solo llamaba para agradecerle a su aprendiz el buen trabajo que hizo al eliminar al demonio que arruinaba mi negocio-

-¿Aprendiz?- pregunto confundido.

-Si, la pequeña chica de cabello plateado, Alice-

Dante se quedo sin palabras, ¿su hija acaba de arriesgar su vida por una misión?, esa niña estaba metida en graves problemas.

-Ah, claro, yo le envió sus felicitaciones-

Decidió esperar a su hija, de mal humor se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro. Estaba enfadado por la acción tan torpe de su hija, ¡como rayos se le ocurre ponerse en peligro!, el nunca se perdonaría si llegara a perderla, jamás.

Perdió a toda su familia, pero no a Alice, esa pequeña niña logro que volviera a darle sentido a su vida, ahora tenia a alguien por quien vivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver las puertas del local se abrían.

-¡Alice Sparda!- grito una voz enfadada.

Con mucho miedo dio media vuelta para ver a su padre muy enojado.

-Hola, papa- saludo nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo serio,

-Eh, mirando la cuidad-

-¿Enserio?-

-B-bueno, yo…-

-¿Acaso no estarías combatiendo a un demonio?, ya que llamaron para agradecerte el gran trabajo que hiciste- pregunto Dante en tono acusador.

-Seguro se equivocaron- rio nerviosamente.

Dante no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba directamente a los ojos, era un viejo truco que usaba su padre cuando era niño para que confesara sus fechorías.

-¡De acuerdo!, lo admito, si fui a esa misión- grito desesperada por la mirada de Dante.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Alice bajo la mirada al suelo, una lágrima bajo por su ojo izquierdo.

-Lo siento, pero yo quería ayudarte ya que no estabas y no quería que perdieras ese trabajo por que…te quiero, papa- dijo con voz tierna.

Alice abrazo a su papa mientras sollozaba, Dante sintió tanta ternura que no pudo resistirlo y también la abrazo. Ya no tenia por que castigarla, aprendió la lección.

Mentalmente Alice rio, su escenita había funcionado a la perfección, ahora ya no tendría problemas.

-Eres increíble- dijo Inferno con sarcasmo.

-Gracias, soy toda una genio-rio en su mente.

Más tardecito ese día

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu papa es muy raro- comento Inferno.

-Es verdad, pero así lo quiero- respondió en tono tierno.

-Alice, debo contarte algo muy importante que debo dejar de atrasar- hablo con culpa.

Inferno salió de su cristal materializándose en su forma original.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-Tenemos que hablar del sueño que tuviste-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese raro sueño?- pregunto con confusión.

-Al parecer puedes ver pequeñas escenas del futuro, pude vela y te aseguro que me quede muy confundido- dijo consternado.

-A mi también me confundió mucho-

-Y eso no es todo, las cosas van a empeorar desde ahora, debemos conseguir mas poder para poder destruir a los nuevos enemigos-

-No sabia que podía haber algo peor que los demonios- exclamo sorprendida.

-No lo hay, solo es alguien que busca a un joven demonio que ocupe su lugar- susurro.

-¿Que dijiste?-

El demonio no le respondió, sino que volvió a su forma cristalizada. Durante el resto del día Inferno no dijo nada, estaba silencioso. Alice por otro lado le preocupaba lo que su amigo le había dicho. Esa noche en particular las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

La albina se decidió a contarle todo a papa de una vez por todas, tal vez si le explicaba su dilema el podría ayudarle. Pero sin embargo, Dante no estaba, mas bien, estaba vacio el local.

Noto una pequeña nota en el escritorio, al leerla supo que seria una noche aburrida:

Alice, salí con Lady y Trish a una misión muy importante, no quería dejarte sola pero era muy arriesgado para ti que vinieras así que quédate en el Devil May Cry y no salgas de el.

-Papa, eres muy sobre protector- susurro en tono frustrado.

Sin nada mas que hacer se sentó en la silla del escritorio, miro en los cajones pero nada le intereso hasta que encontró una vieja fotografía. Podía verse a dos niños jugar en un parque, uno vestido de rojo y el otro de azul, ambos con el cabello plateado.

-Alice…-

La albina se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre en un susurro, era imposible eso, no había nadie, aparte de ella, en el local.

-Alice…-

Era la misma voz del sueño, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Todo se volvió oscuridad, las luces se había apagado solas. Un portal rojo apareció en el suelo.

-No tengas miedo, Alice-

Alice estaba confundida y asustada pero esa voz parecía ser de importancia. Sin más que hacer salto al portal.

Oscuridad, eso es lo que había, parecía una especie de trampa. Pero de pronto la oscuridad fue disminuyendo a la vez que una pequeña esfera de luz crecía. La esfera de luz fue tomando forma hasta que apareció una especie de persona con traje de buzo que emitía luz.

-Alice, no tengo mucho tiempo pero debes creer lo que te voy a decir-

Ella asintió.

-Tu abuelo había previsto tu llegada así que me dejo instrucciones para guiarte a tu destino-

-Espera, ¿quien es mi abuelo?, ¿Cómo sabia de mi?, ¿qué quieres decir con mi destino?-

-Todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo debes saber que eres la única puede ocupar su lugar-

-¿Ocupar el lugar de quien?-

La oscuridad comenzaba a regresar al igual que la luz del buzo se desvanecía.

-Debo irme, ten cuidado, hay personas que quieren quitarte el poder que tienes-

Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo, la oscuridad se había apoderado de todo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver que estaba en su habitación.

-Inferno tenía razón, las cosas están empeorando cada vez más. Pero ahora debo descubrir quien era mi abuelo y lo que tiene reservado para mi- dijo decidida.

XOX

Ok, ya se acabo el capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado. Si alguien sabe dibujar, ¿podría hacerme un favor? n.n

Quisiera que dibujaran a Alice ya que imaginármela no es suficiente para que este personaje tenga vida, así que si alguien me ayudaría le agradecería mucho.


End file.
